Call of Duty: Battlegrounds
Call of Duty: Battlegrounds is an open world, role-playing first-person shooter game developed by Infinite Development Incorporated and published by Activision for Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Wii-U, and Infinite Development Inc.'s own system, the Multi-Purpose Home Entertainment System (MPHES). It is set between the years of 2013 and 2019, and takes place during World War III. The game is set to be the start of an entirely new trilogy of games. Development Taglines and Trailers Call of Duty: Battlegrounds has multiple taglines and trailers for the game. Each tagline is featured in its own trailer. ''Transcripts :''For the transcript for the Return to Hell Trailer, see Call of Duty: Battlegrounds/Return to Hell. Story Gameplay Call of Duty: Battlegrounds is the second Call of Duty game to follow an open world style of gameplay, the first being Call of Duty: The First Demise, which was made by a longtime gaming partner NINE100 Studios. It also marks the first time that a Call of Duty game does not use the IW Engine, but instead uses a heavily modified Ultimate Experience Engine which is fairly common throughout Infinite Development Inc. games due to it being easily modified for specific game genres. It also allows the players to create their own custom characters through a unique process called "/Character Mapping/." One feature that is retained from previous Call of Duty games is Create-a-Class, now called "/Loadout Assembly/," but even this take a huge step away from the original Create-a-Class. The game emphasizes the theme of long-term urban warfare, which means surviving against a seemingly unstoppable enemy force and pushing them back to their country. The game has one main storyline and three side-storylines that the player can follow and none of which interfere with one another, however, they can change the outcome of the game. The main storyline's missions are mostly linear, but do in fact retain the open-world feel of the game, while all of the three side-storylines' missions are mostly non-linear. The first-person mode is greatly enhanced and far more realistic than in most other FPS', such as that the HUD does not retain any reticles, mini-maps, indicators, ect. Instead, it has the feel of an actual person during their everyday life. The multiplayer in this game has all of the same mechanics as in single-player and lobbies range from realistic type game modes to the classic Call of Duty game modes. All realistic type game modes can have a minimum of 20 players in a lobby and can go up to or exceed 1500 players. Due to these various features, Call of Duty: Battlegrounds is considered the most realistic game ever made and is the first game in a planned trilogy. Factions Friendly Enemy Nations Friendly Enemy Neutral Characters Call of Duty: Battlegrounds provides a wide variety of characters that can be interacted with or seen in combat. The following list features all main and minor characters in the game. A list of background/randomly generated characters can be seen here: /List of Background Characters/. Weapons : For the weapons of Call of Duty: Battlegrounds, see Call of Duty: Battlegrounds/Weapons. Vehicles : For the vehicles of Call of Duty: Battlegrounds, see Call of Duty: Battlegrounds/Vehicles. Missions Call of Duty: Battlegrounds has a total of four storylines: one main storyline and three side storylines. Each storyline has to deal with a major aspect of the war, with the main storyline dealing with winning the war for the Allies. However, instead of being able to complete the storyline in one playthrough, the player has to wait for the release of a new "year" every two or three months in order to complete the game (this mechanic is further explained on the Years System page.) Prologue The Prologue section of the game consists of ten missions that deal with explaining the game's mechanics and having players understand the different styles the player can play in. It also allows the player the oppurtunity to create their character through the /Character Mapping/ process. Lastly, these missions introduce the player to some of the games main characters. */The Basics/ */Marksmans/ */Iron Shield/ */Birds of Prey/ */Davey Jone's Locker/ */Preparations/ */Behind the Lines/ */The Spark/ Main Storyline The main storyline consists of the most missions and revolves around helping the Allies win World War III. Side-Storylines Call of Duty: Battlegrounds offers three storylines that can affect the overall outcome of the game. First Storyline The first of the Side-Storylines revolves around helping friendly nations defend against the onslaught brought by the Separatist nations. It consists of the second most missions. Second Storyline The second Side-Storyline consists of the third most missions and deals with the destruction of terrorist organizations allied with the Separatists. Third Storyline The final of the three Side-Storylines was released with the Invasion - 2015 DLC. It focuses on expelling all enemies from the United States and North America. Unique Features /World Map/ /Character Mapping/ /Gameplay Mechanics/ /Environment/ /Multiplayer/ Soundtrack The soundtrack for Call of Duty: Battlegrounds was composed and conducted through a collaborative effort of Ethan Sumner, Anthony Gurunian, Hanz Zimmer, and Jack Wall. The soundtrack has not been released to the public yet. Zombies Zombies returns in Call of Duty: Battlegrounds, but with more immersive gameplay options and mechanics. To read more, go to the Call of Duty: Battlegrounds on the wiki. Expansions and DLCs Years DLCs (Single-Player and Multiplayer) Due to the expansiveness of the game, in order to keep the game running smoothly, Ethan decided to release the single-player and multiplayer aspects of the game based on the years of World War III. The game comes standard with the year of 2013. Each Year DLC is released every three months. 'Retreat - 2014' 'Invasion - 2015' 'Retaliation - 2016' 'Depression - 2017' 'Termination - 2018' 'Victory - 2019' ''Steel Wall Pack'' - Vehicle DLC Details to be added. ''Extra Munitions'' - Weapon DLC Details to be added. ''Cold Front'' - World Map DLC (Single-Player and Multiplayer) Details to be added. ''Future's Fortune'' - Zombies DLC All information is given on the page linked above. Gallery Full Cover.png|The full game cover. Trivia *Due to the use of the Ultimate Experience Engine, the developers were able to create the largest open world first-person in history. **Because of this, Call of Duty: Battlegrounds greatly outclasses and overpowers such games as Mass Effect, Fallout, Saint Row, and the game's spiritual successor Call of Duty: The First Demise. **The only game that can compare to Call of Duty: Battlegrounds is Planetside 2.